Curious Closets
Curious Closets is a feature where users collect hint items in order to solve the puzzle and obtain the prize. The prize is usually a limited time rare fashion item, interior item, or makeup item. Details Curious Closets will usually only last for a short amount of time, even sometimes only lasting up to a day. In order to get the special prize, you must collect Hint items and wear them. Hint items can be collected from the following methods: * Buying Cash, Gems, or Hearts * Special Item Packages * Gifting friends to get the hint item or vice versa * Gachapon (there will be a Hint label around it) When you collect all required Hint items, you can collect the special item. The higher the rarity the final prize is, the harder it is to obtain it. Curious Closets Makeup Whiteprocession.png|White Procession Eyes Tica curious.png| Tica June 2017 Peach Blush ELIE'S TEARFUL EYES OF JOY.png| Ellie's Tearful Eyes of Joy Cats eyes.png|Lil’ Devil Cats Cats Eyes Cutiesuccubuscharmingeyes.png|Cutie Succubus Cutie Succubus Charming Eyes Etherealeyes.png|Snowy Camellias Ethereal Eyes Fallenpriesteyes.png| Fallen Priest Eyes Goforlovexmasdinnereyes.png|Go For Love2 7 X-mas Dinner Brown Eyes Gorgeousbutterflyangeleyes.png| Gorgeous Butterfly Angels Eyes Lookingbeyondeyes.png|Vermillion Dark Looking Beyond Eyes Tinkerbell eyes.png|Tink Mystic Forest Eyes Lost Gretel Eyes.png|Dark Tales 2 Lost Gretel Eyes Notnightiesblueeyes.png| Sweet Dreams Not Nighties Blue Eyes Persianqueensparklingwinkingeyes.png|Persian Princess Sparkling Winking Eyes Prettytwinklingeye.png| Azure General Pretty Twinkling Eyes Rabbitfairyeyes.png|Rabbit Fairy's Palace Wistful Eyes Spiritofsnowofdifferenteyecolors.png|Spirit Of Snow Eyes Of Different Colors Bluebirdcaged.png|Lucky Animal Club Bluebird Garden Teary Eyes Darkfallenangeleyes.png|Dark Fallen Angels Demon Odd Eyes Jailbearbobbuns.png|Jail Bear Blonde Gradient Bob Buns Mermaideyes.png|Secret Harp of the Mermaid Animated Mermaid Eyes Princess Hozuki Cherry-Colored Eyes.png| Hozuki Princess Cherry-Colored Eyes Angeloflighteye.png|Angels of the Light Angel's Eyes Sheepclinic.png| Sheep Clinic Kind Eyes Dumbfoundedeyes.png| Go for Love 2 2 Ellie's Dumbfounded Makeup Gothicdoll9masterseyes.png|Gothic Doll 9 Master's Eyes Gothicdoll5eyes.png|Gothic Doll 5 Eyes of the Forever-Sleeping Lonely Girl Gothicdoll2eye.png|Gothic Doll 2 The Eyes of a Tormented Soul Gothicdoll3eye.png|Gothic Doll 3 Eyes Gothicgirleye.png|Gothic Girl 1 Eyes Pandaeyes.png|Lucky Animal Club Panda Eyes Aprilfoolseyes.png| Pili-Pali-Pong Eyes Butterflyqueen1.png|Chateau de Rose Butterfly Queen Eyes Disneyminnieeye.png|Disney Easter Minnie Mouse Eye Makeup Ellie eye makeup.png| Ellie’s Eye Makeup Ellielip.png|Ellie's Lips Starryeye.png|Fantastic Land of the Unicorns Starry Eyes Glamsakura.png| Glam Sakura Wedding Lips Queeneyes.png|The Queen's Jewels Eyes Fashion Animatedbow.png|Animated Bow Goforloveheart.png| Go For Love2 3 Animated Heart BEARLIBRARY.png| Bear Library Cute White Bear Downy Ears Frosthair.png|Silent Forest White Gradation Braids Fireflyserenade.png| Summer Firefly Serenade Firefly Aura Cancamfrillydressbow.png|CanCam Frilly Dress with Bow Maylilywing.png| May-Lily Fairy’s Love Prince's Wings Wisteriacc.png| Wisteria Dreams The Celestial Maiden’s Shawl Noelhair.png|Limited Noel Hair Ticamarch.png|Tica March Hair Penguinshair.png|Lucky Animal Club Summer with Penguin Double Bun Hair Santorinisummerhair.png|Santorini Summer Brown Braided Hair Sleepyprincessdress.png|Moonlight Dreamer Sleepy Princess Dress Mermaidwings.png| The Mermaid and the Red Candle Mermaid Fins Rainyhydragea.png| Rainy Hydrangea Fantasy Shiny Butterfly Wings Secrettimehair.png|Secret Time Mysterious Fluffy Hair Cancam22hair.png|CanCam 22 Short Dutch Braid Hair Goforlovesummerhair.png| Go for Love! 2 1 Ellie's Tropical Pearl Hair Maidhair.png|Tica Hotel Maid Hair Rosegardenhair.png|Rose Garden Blue Rose Bob Cut Secretgardenhair.png|Secret Garden Gold Country Hair Interior Princefountain.png|The Prince & the Fox Prince Fountain Uzukifigurine.png|Uzuki Figure Satsukifigurine.png|Satsuki Figure Minazukifigure.png|Minazuki Figure FUMIZUKI.png|Fumizuki 12 Petite Ladies Figurine Hazukifigurine.png|Hazuki Figurine Nagatsukifall.png|Nagatsuki Fall Figurine Yayoifigurine.png|Yayoi Figurine Shiwasufigurine.png|Shiwasu Figurine Category:Features